


Дружеская помощь

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemas, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ставить клизму кому-то нуу… стремно. Ставить клизму лучшему другу стремно вдвойне.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Дружеская помощь

— А ты знаешь как?

— Я читал. — Читал, а потом полночи думал и накручивал себя, потому что этот придурок позвонил ему вечером и попросил помочь. Чем именно помочь рассказал только после того, как Ивайзуми согласился.

— Вот и я читал. — Ойкава тяжело вздыхает, сует ему в руки полную воды емкость с длинной резиновой трубкой и начинает устраиваться на кровати — ложится на бок лицом к стене, поджимает ноги и только потом стягивает вниз домашние штаны. 

Ивайзуми переводит взгляд с него на дурацкую штуку у себя в руках и чувствует, что краснеет. 

— Так, напомни мне, почему ты не мог сходить за этим в клинику?

— Туда далеко идти. И по времени неудобно. И у меня есть Ива-чан, — «А еще я их боюсь» не звучит, но явно слышится за списком надуманных причин. Ивайзуми вздыхает. Доверие Ойкавы, конечно, лестно. Даже когда оно проявляется в такой сомнительной форме. 

Ивайзуми присаживается на край кровати, смазывает трубку заранее найденным кремом, потом набирает еще немного крема, смотрит на задницу Ойкавы. Сморщенное отверстие в окружении темных волосков слегка сжимается.

— Я смажу? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Лезть пальцами в чужую задницу тоже стремно, но Ивайзуми встречал упоминания, что надо, так что, наверно, лишним не будет. 

— Угу. — Ойкава кивает и крепко зажмуривается. 

Ивайзуми приставляет покрытый кремом палец к анусу, осторожно проталкивает внутрь. Палец обхватывает что-то горячее и скользкое. Это странно и непривычно, но почему-то совсем не противно. Ивайзуми поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву — все так же жмурясь, прикусил губу и немного напрягся, как будто прислушивается к своим ощущениям.

— Больно? 

— Нет.

Ивайзуми пару раз осторожно двигает пальцем, вытаскивает и приставляет к отверстию трубку. Входит легко, гораздо легче, чем палец, и Ойкава ни на что не жалуется — значит, наверно, он все делает правильно. 

Ивайзуми тянется к зажиму. 

— Открываю?

Еще один кивок в ответ, и Ивайзуми поднимает емкость повыше и пускает воду. 

Первые несколько минут Ойкава молчит, разглядывает стену перед собой и даже, кажется, расслабился немного. Ивайзуми ждет. Воды в емкости становится меньше, и Ойкава постепенно начинает проявлять беспокойство — поерзывает, задумчиво трогает и правда слегка раздувшийся живот. 

— Кажется, я сейчас лопну, — сдавленно бормочет он, когда воды остается на четверть.

— Вытащить? — Вроде бы, объем не такой большой, но Ивайзуми не знает, что делать.

Но Ойкава мотает головой.

— Не надо, я потерплю, — Он всегда и во всем идет до конца, похоже, его упрямство распространяется и на такие случаи. Ивайзуми ловит себя на мысли, что думает об этом с нежностью и поспешно обрывает подозрительную мысль.

— Все, — говорит он, когда вода наконец заканчивается. Ойкава едва слышно вздыхает с облегчением, но тут же снова напрягается, когда Ивайзуми начинает вытягивать из него трубку. Он снова жмурится и кусает нижнюю губу, и Ивайзуми с трудом подавляет неожиданный порыв потрепать его по и так разлохмаченным волосам.

— Потерпишь несколько минут? 

— Куда я денусь, — стонет Ойкава сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Может, перевернись на спину, так должно быть легче.

Ойкава, кажется, колеблется, и Ивайзуми тянет его на себя, переворачивая. И, замерев, таращится на его член — голым он его, конечно, и раньше видел, а вот возбужденным как-то не приходилось. 

— Такое бывает. Я читал, — торопливо объясняет Ойкава, глядя на него большими глазами и пытаясь прикрыться рукой. 

— Угу. Я тоже. — Правда там, где он читал, не было совсем ничего, объяснявшего, почему у него самого тоже стоит.

Наверно, сказывается вся эта странная, нелепая ситуация, иначе Ивайзуми не понимает, почему он отодвигает руку Ойкавы, касается его члена, двигает кулаком — медленно и плавно, как обычно начинает дрочить себе. Глаза Ойкавы становятся еще больше, он громко сглатывает, но ничего не говорит и не сопротивляется. 

— Можно? — И он только кивает в ответ.

Краснея от того, что он делает, Ивайзуми проводит большим пальцем по головке, размазывает собранную смазку по члену, двигая рукой плавно и размеренно. Ойкава стонет, но в этом стоне явно слышится удовольствие. Он непрерывно дрожит и сглатывает, руки то нервно оглаживают живот, то цепляются за покрывало, но слишком сильно напрягается. 

— Я не удержу, — как-то беспомощно и испуганно шепчет он, и Ивайзуми понимает, в чем проблема. И делает первое, что приходит в голову — просовывает свободную руку под ягодицы Ойкавы и затыкает задницу пальцем. Скользкие гладкие стенки снова обхватывают палец, и теперь Ивайзуми чуть не стонет от этого ощущения, собственное возбуждение бьет в голову.

Ойкава благодарно кивает и пытается отвернуться, спрятать раскрасневшееся лицо в подушку. Ивайзуми начинает дрочить быстрее, уже не соображая, шепчет, что все нормально, в этом нет ничего ужасного, ну подумаешь подрочил, что тут такого — успокаивая Ойкаву, а, может, и себя заодно. Себя в первую очередь. Ужасно хочется подрочить и себе, но руки заняты, и Ивайзуми только и остается, что дрочить быстрее, подводя Ойкаву к оргазму. 

Тот кончает с криком, выплескивается, забрызгивая одежду и постель, выгибаясь так, что едва не соскальзывает с пальца, а потом падает на постель, тяжело дышит и смотрит остановившимся взглядом в потолок. 

Ни мыслей, ни стеснения уже не остается — все смывает собственное острое возбуждение, и Ивайзуми засовывает освободившуюся руку себе в штаны. Пары движений хватает, чтобы кончить.

Все еще не отойдя после оргазма, Ивайзуми поднимает взгляд и натыкается на круглые удивленные глаза Ойкавы, который приподнялся на локте и теперь смотрит на него в упор. Ивайзуми хочет что-нибудь сказать — хотя что уж тут скажешь, — но того внезапно перекашивает.

— Мне срочно надо выйти. 

Ивайзуми кивает, медленно и осторожно вытаскивает палец. Ойкава зажимается и, едва натянув штаны, неловко выбегает из комнаты. 

Он отсутствует недолго, но Ивайзуми успевает сто раз обругать себя за то, что все испортил. 

Ойкава возвращается довольный и усталый, садится на кровать рядом. Его «спасибо» звучит одновременно с мрачным «извини» Ивайзуми.

— За что? — искренне спрашивает Ойкава. — Ты же сам говорил, что это нормально, ничего ужасного. — Ивайзуми вспоминает свой предоргазменный бред и краснеет.

— То есть, ты не собираешься прекращать со мной общаться после всего этого? — уточняет он на всякий случай.

— Нет, конечно. — Ойкава молчит недолго, глядя на свои сложенные на коленях руки, потом вздыхает. — Вообще-то, знаешь, мне даже понравилось. — Он поднимает на него взгляд. — И ты мне нравишься. Не как друг. Давно.

Ивайзуми смотрит на него, не знает, что сказать, но чувствует непривычную и еще непонятную для себя радость.


End file.
